Un Sentimiento Compartido…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Manny y Frida tienen 16 años, solo eso diré jajaja :


Hola a todos. Traigo un nuevo fic de MannyxFrida en donde tienen 16 años. Es otro One shot, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Un Sentimiento Compartido…**

Era algo extraño, era algo distinto, era algo nuevo, y definitivamente, era algo que ella adoraba: ese nuevo sentimiento la había envuelto por completo, pero no sabía lo que era ni el por qué de su existencia, lo único que sabía es que ese sentimiento emergía de su interior, y que eso sucedía mucho últimamente, cada vez que estaba con él, con su mejor amigo, con Manny…

Desde hacía ya un mes que Frida miraba mucho a Manny, pero no lo miraba como solía hacerlo, ahora lo analizaba a detalle, grabando cada pequeño aspecto de su amigo en su mente, como deseando no perder su recuerdo; también aumentó su cercanía con él, empezando por abrazarlo, darle pequeñas caricias en el hombro, o tomándolo de la mano de vez en cuando, todo para grabar en su piel la sensación suave y cálida del contacto con él, para poder percibir su aroma.

-…Manny… -Frida suspira con algo de melancolía -… ash, debo estar enloqueciendo, es decir ¿Cómo puedo pasármela pensando en él? En especial si solo somos amigos…

Frida había al fin dado en el clavo, ella estaba enamorada de Manny, y realmente quería decírselo, el problema es que justo cuando ella decide declararle su amor al día siguiente, alguien se le adelantó: Lisa, la porrista presumida de la escuela estaba frente a Manny diciéndole que quería ser su novia, y no esperó a que Manny pudiera decir algo, ella solo se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo; Frida sintió como se le partía el corazón, sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas, solo se dio la vuelta y se retiró esperando que nadie la viera, pero Manny se dio cuenta, así que corrió para alcanzarla atrapándola del brazo:

-Frida ¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?

-nada, ya es tarde, eso es lo que pasa –Frida logra soltarse y se va llorando, Manny solo se queda parado, confundido, viendo como se aleja Frida…

Durante las clases Frida no le dirigió la palabra a Manny, a la hora de salida, ella se apresuró para poder irse sola, en la tarde, Manny estuvo llamando a su celular, pero ella nunca respondió.

-…pero que pasa con ella… -Manny se estaba preocupando bastante, nunca la había visto llorar de esa manera, y no entendía que había querido decirle ella con eso de que ya era tarde, solo estaba seguro de que en verdad necesitaba verla, para poder hablar con ella, para abrazarla…Manny se pone muy nervioso y se sonroja mucho, no era la primera vez que pensaba en abrazar a su amiga, o quizás en llegar más lejos con ella, realmente necesitaba sacar esa idea de su mente, peor le era imposible, así que su única opción era volver su fantasía una realidad…

Salió de su casa y fue directo a casa de Frida, ya en ese lugar, se transformó y entró por la ventana, quería evitar a toda costa contacto alguno con la familia de la chica, una vez dentro, Manny vio a Frida recostada en su cama, dormida, cansada de tanto llorar…

Manny se acercó a la cama de la chica, acarició su mejilla y se recostó junto a ella; tenia su mirada fija en Frida, no podía perderla de vista, era como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella, todos sus pensamientos, sus latidos, sus sentimientos, todo fuera solo para ella… repentinamente, Frida despierta, y al verlo allí, frente a ella, se asusta un poco…

-¿Qué haces aquí Manny?

-solo te miraba dormir –le responde perdido en sus ojos.

-yo me refiero a por qué viniste.

-quería ver como estabas, te vi llorando, y como no entiendo por qué era, vine a verte.

-no fue nada ¿de acuerdo? Ya déjalo como está… Manny, ¿q-qué haces?

Manny no prestaba atención, solo se concentraba en el motivo que lo llevó allí en primer lugar, así que sin darse cuenta, Manny y Frida se pusieron de pié, él se fue acercando lentamente a ella mientras que ella retrocedía, se detuvo cuando chocó contra la pared, lugar en donde Manny la acorraló:

-Manny, m-me estás poniendo muy nerviosa…

-me gustan tus ojos Frida…

-ah sí, bueno, no tienes que acercarte tanto para mirarlos…

-…también me gustan mucho tus labios…

-¿Qué? Pero que te… -Frida no pudo terminar la pregunta, Manny se había abalanzado sobre ella y la besó de manera apasionada, Frida estaba paralizada, no podía ni respirar, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando… Manny comenzó a llevar sus besos hacia las mejillas y el cuello de su amiga, era algo realmente extraño para Frida, pero a la vez tan excitante y hermoso. Era algo que ella había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo…

Manny estaba ya al borde de la locura, no podía creer que estaba allí, acorralando a su mejor amiga contra la pared, sosteniéndola de su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda, besándola en la boca y el cuello, jugueteando con ella, y ella le daba total libertad, ni en sus sueños más desenfrenados hubiera podido llegar tan lejos…

Ambos estaban totalmente extasiados, podían sentir como les hervía la sangre, era tal su concentración en dejarse llevar por el aroma y el calor del otro que no les importaba lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor…

Luego de varios minutos, comenzaron a detenerse lentamente, para poder regular su respiración; estaban realmente agitados, sonrojados, ninguno podía terminar de asimilar lo que estaban haciendo, eran mejores amigos desde niños, y ahora estaban encerrados en una habitación besando y acariciando al otro de manera desenfrenada, como si se fuera a terminar el mundo.

Cuando Manny se calmó, abrazó a Frida, aun transformado en El Tigre, y le susurró al oído:

-perdona que haya enloquecido, pero era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho, te amo, y no quería dejar pasar un minuto más lejos de ti, sin probar tus labios…

Para la sorpresa de Manny, Frida correspondió al abrazo, y entre lágrimas de felicidad le dijo:

-yo también te amo Manny…

Luego de haberse dicho esto el uno al otro, se volvieron a abrazar y a besar, pero ahora de una manera más calmada. La calidez de la tarde los envolvió, dándole nuevas fuerzas a ambos, dejándolos empezar con una nueva etapa de sus vidas, esa etapa en la que serán más unidos de lo que ya son…

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
